Mega Shark (character)
Mega Shark 'is the title character of the eponymous franchise, serving as one of the two titular main antagonists and the overall main antagonist of the 2009 monster disaster film ''Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus, one of the two main antagonists in its 2010 sequel Mega Shark Versus Crocosaurus, and also the titular main antagonist in Mega Shark Versus Mecha Shark and Mega Shark vs. Kolossus. It is a kaiju-sized Carcharocles megalodon'' that was frozen in a glacier for millions of years alongside a Giant Octopus until the combined damage caused by a pod of agitated whales and a crashing helicopter broke the glacier open, thawing the shark and the octopus, which resulted in the two prehistoric sea monsters causing mayhem and carnage at sea. Background Millions of years ago, an abnormally sized Carcharocles megalodon individual clashed in combat with a similarly-sized octopus until the two sea behemoths were frozen in a glacier. They would remain in this icy prison until the modern era, when a military helicopter dropped experimental sonar transmitters into the water, causing a pod of whales to go out of control and start ramming the glacier. In the chaos, the helicopter crashed into the glacier, and the combined damage broke the glacier open, thawing the Mega Shark and the Giant Octopus, both of which then proceeded to terrorize the coast of California as they battled each other for supremacy of the sea. Both beasts seemingly perished together, only for the same Mega Shark to appear and later battle a giant 150ft crocodile. A second Mega Shark then terrorized the seas, prompting the creation of a robotic copy called Mecha Shark. When the two were both destroyed in an explosion that was caused by the Mega Shark biting a shark submarine, which triggered a dislodged torpedo, another individual was awakened by Russian miners drilling underwater for red mercury before fighting a giant robot from the Cold War named Kolossus. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''The Mega Shark's massive size grants it monstrous levels of physical strength, so much so that it is fully capable of forcing its way out of the Giant Octopus' grip, biting through the Golden Gate Bridge effortlessly, whacking away torpedoes and destroying battleships and oil rigs by body slamming into them. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''The Mega Shark can move at speeds that belly it's gargantuan proportions, shown by it's astounding feats of catching missiles in mid-air, dodging torpedoes, catching fighter jets out of the air, swimming across the Pacific in only a few minutes, and even leaping 28-35,000ft out of the ocean to pull a commercial jet out of the sky. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Nearly all types of non-nuclear weaponry is useless against this juggernaut of a shark, and it is also durable enough to withstand bites from Crocosaurus, a head-on collision with Mecha Shark, getting crushed by the Giant Octopus, and getting tossed into orbit by Kolossus, smashing into a satellite that rivaled it in size, and it's subsequent fall to Earth. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''The Mega Shark's eyesight is likely similar to the vision of it's great white brethren, which is okay at best by shark standards, but still allows it to see fine above the water, in dark areas and even see passenger planes tens of thousands of feet above sea level. The shark also has deadly hearing, being able to hear up to at least 700-800 feet away, and it's hearing ranges from 10 hertz to 800 hertz. On average, sharks are well known for their powerful sense of smell, particularly great whites, which can smell things up to three miles away. The Mega Shark might actually be able to smell even further than that, being able to track Crocosaurus' eggs from practically anywhere in the ocean. This would give Mega Shark one of the most (if not ''the) powerful senses of smell in the world. ** '''Electromagnetic Sense: '''Most sharks have an electromagnetic sense that allows them to perceive natural electrical stimuli, such as electricity produced by muscles when they move or even the brain. Some sharks might even use this to sense the earth's magnetic fields to navigate. It's quite possible that the Mega Shark uses this sense to track '''subs as well as other giant monsters it confronts. ** '''Lateral Line: '''The lateral line is a system of sense organs found in aquatic vertebrates, used to detect movement and vibration in the surrounding water. The sensory ability is achieved via modified epithelial cells, known as hair cells, which respond to displacement caused by motion and transduce these signals into electrical impulses via excitatory synapses. The Mega Shark likely uses this system to sense and react to torpedoes and submarines. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''For a shark, the Mega Shark is surprisingly intelligent, being able to understand simple tactics such as flanking or using smoke clouds for cover. It can and will deflect torpedoes if it works out to it's advantage, and it can use aircraft carriers as weapons against each other. It also had missiles follow it, only to lead them into a submarine, and will dodge attacks sometimes instead of opting to let everything hit it. This likely has more to do with self preservation instincts than actual intelligence, though. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Over the course of the four films it has starred in, the Mega Shark has become quite experienced in combat against other monsters as big as or even bigger than itself, having faced the likes of the Giant Octopus, Crocosaurus, Mecha Shark and Kolossus in action-packed duels to the death. Feats Strength * Can destroy most boats with little effort. * Bit through the Golden gate bridge with little effort. * Strong enough to force its way out of Giant Octopus' grip. * Flipped a tugboat into the air until it crashed and decapitated the Sphinx hundreds of miles away in Giza. * Headbutted a Unicorn class submarine with enough force to launch it into the Christ the Redeemer statue in Rio, destroying it. * It's fight with Crocosaurus caused a tidal wave that destroyed Panama Canal. * Capable of dragging creatures and boats the same size as it without too much effort. * Overpowered Kolossus, who managed to toss it into orbit. * Can destroy a aircraft carrier with its sheer weight and even toss them around with flicks of its tail. Speed * Leaped high enough to pull a commercial jet out of the sky. * Easily jumps over most clouds. * Is able to outmaneuver submarines specifically designed to stop it. * Was able to swim in between the tentacles of the Giant Octopus and not be caught. * Can dodge torpedoes and even flick them back with its tail. * Able to catch fighter jets out of mid air. * Can catch missiles in mid air. * Can swim across the Pacific in only a few minutes. * Can attack subs before their sonar can even pick it up. * Dodged and kept up with Kolossus. Durability * Can shrug off most if not all non-nuclear weapon fire. * Survived being frozen for millions of years. * Survived being crushed by the Giant Octopus. * Shrugged off bites from Crocosaurus. * Showed no harm from colliding head on with Mecha Shark, then falling back to earth * Shrugged off and flat out ignored Oxygen Destroyer missiles. * Ate a nuke and was just fine. * Can survive prolonged periods out of the water. * Was tossed into orbit by Kolossus, smashed into a satellite the same size as itself, and fell back to Earth all in a few seconds. Skill * Made mincemeat out of the Navy and air force multiple times, including specialized orca-shaped battle submarines. * Survived being frozen for millions of years. * Fought and presumably defeated the Giant Octopus. * Fought and defeated Crocosaurus and her offspring in a underwater volcano. * Fought and defeated Mecha Shark in their first encounter. * In their second encounter managed to destroy Mecha Shark before it exploded. * It took Kolossus blowing itself up to finally kill the Mega Shark and until that point, the Mega Shark was basically dominating the fight. * The mere thought of being attacked by it crippled both sea and air based enterprises. Weaknesses * '''Aggression: '''Despite being quite an intelligent shark, the Mega Shark's aggression can get in the way of planning out a strategy whenever it is in a fight. * '''Electrical areas: '''The Mega Shark can have a really tough time using it's senses in areas that give off electric sonar frequencies. * '''Mortality: '''It may be built like a tank, but the Mega Shark is ultimately still a mortal animal that has it's limits when it comes to it's otherwise incredible durability. * '''Limited weaponry: '''The Mega Shark's only options for attack are it's mouth, tail, and body slams. * '''Ocean restrictions: '''The Mega Shark is still mostly bound to the oceans even in spite of it's unbelievable leaping skills. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Mega Shark Category:The Asylum